¡La culpa la tiene el Sake!
by tyna fest
Summary: Kagami quería celebrar que había ganado. Aomine, olvidar que había perdido. ¿Y qué mejor forma de conseguirlo... que bebiendo Sake?(Adv:yaoi).


**¡Hola!**

Aquí vuelvo con un one-shot de **Aomine y Kagami** que espero que os guste mogollón. Fue verlos juntos en la serie por primera vez y decir... ¡ohh Dios, qué tensión sexual hay entre estos dos!

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentasteis en la viñeta de Aomine que escribí hace poco! Me hizo tanta ilusión que aquí estoy de nuevo :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Kuroko no basket no me pertenece. Si fuese así, Kagami y Aomine tendrían sexo en todos los capítulos xDD

Esta idea se me ocurrió a raíz de ver el capítulo 44 del anime, así que contiene spoilers.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Vocabulario soez y contenido sexual.**

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**.  
**

**¡LA CULPA LA TIENE EL SAKE!**

— ¡Deberíamos celebrarlo! — propuso uno de los miembros del equipo de Seirin. _De tu equipo._ Y aquella sugerencia fue lo que cambió por completo el transcurso de la noche. _Habíais ganado._ Habíais derrotado a la academia Tōō. Y ese era un motivo sólido para salir y celebrar.

Algunos como Hyuuga, no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio, porque el próximo partido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y creían que lo más conveniente era descansar.

No obstante, Riko insistió en que al menos fueseis a comer algo, repusieseis energías y de paso, hablaseis de las nuevas tácticas que ibais a emplear en el siguiente partido.

— Pero entonces, ¿dónde vamos a ir cenar? Los restaurantes son muy caros por esta zona—. comentó Hyuuga cuando finalmente estuvo conforme con la idea de Riko.

Y en ese momento, tú carraspeaste, Kagami.

— Mi casa queda cerca.

Los jugadores, al ver que a Riko se le iluminaban los ojos y la expresión, intercambiaron nerviosas miradas al comprender lo que tramaba la entrenadora.

— ¡Yo prepararé la cena! — exclamó ella con aire entusiasta.

Todos te fulminaron con la mirada y tú, que preferías no recordar el asqueroso sabor de aquellos platos repletos de suplementos vitamínicos y cápsulas de proteínas, te viste obligado a rectificar.

— Pero quiero que cenemos fuera. No me apetece ir a mi casa todavía. Sé de un restaurante que no está muy lejos. Además, conozco al dueño y nos hará descuento.

_Mentira. _Pero estabas dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de no terminar con dolor de estómago.

Durante el camino al supuesto restaurante donde todos ibais a cenar por un precio razonable, hablasteis sobre la Copa de Invierno, sobre la generación de los Milagros y sobre Murasakibara, quién iba a ser vuestro siguiente rival. Sin embargo, cuando llegasteis al lugar acordado, os encontrasteis con que los jugadores de la academia Tōō estaban allí, algo decaídos pero con fuerzas suficientes como para atiborrarse de comida. Aomine, que normalmente solía irse a su casa nada más terminar un partido, al parecer había decidido quedarse con sus compañeros, y a pesar del sentimiento de abatimiento que se palpaba en el ambiente, él parecía feliz.

Aunque quizá influía el hecho de que había una botella de Sake medio vacía junto a su plato.

Inmediatamente, tú te detuviste al verle allí, provocando que Kuroko se estampase contra tu espalda. No obstante, tosiste un poco y te encaminaste a una de las mesas libres del fondo con el resto de tu equipo.

Aomine se removió en la silla al ver a tu equipo entrando en el restaurante, pero desvió la mirada con rapidez. Satsuki le estaba comentando algo, pero él no la escuchaba. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no iba a beber. Principalmente porque no lo había hecho nunca, y sobre todo, porque no era aconsejable tomar alcohol con el deporte. Pero teniendo en cuenta que _''había perdido''_ contra ti y que no tenía partido al día siguiente, no le importaba. Necesitaba olvidar su derrota a toda costa.

Lo que había comenzado como un único trago, finalmente se había convertido en media botella y ahora, Satsuki le decía que parase. Que dejase de beber de una vez. Él notaba que se le habían recalentado las mejillas y veía todo algo distorsionado pero aún así, se sentía eufórico. En parte era por el alcohol pero principalmente se debía a que por fin había encontrado a un rival digno. _A ti._ Sabía que contigo nunca se aburriría.

Por otro lado, Midorima y Takao acababan de entrar en el restaurante y aunque en un principio dieron media vuelta para marcharse, finalmente optaron por quedarse. Eso sí, tuvieron que sentarse con vosotros a regañadientes porque ya no quedaban mesas libres.

Shinji llevaba largo rato intentando convencer a Riko para que le permitiese pedir una botella de Sake.

— ¿Pero por qué no? ¡El dueño dice que hoy el Sake es gratis! ¡Invita la casa! — exclamó exasperado pero inmediatamente bajó la voz— Incluso el equipo de Tōō ha pedido varias botellas. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos?

Riko permanecía sentada y cruzada de brazos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— No puedo permitir que bebáis. Os perjudicará en el entrenamiento de mañana y el siguiente partido es en tres días. Esta noche debéis descansar para poder entrenar a fondo. ¡Y vuestro metabolismo no está acostumbrado al alcohol! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría!

Midorima, que estaba al tanto de la conversación, se empujó las gafas hacia arriba.

— Vuestra entrenadora tiene razón. Según Oha-Asa, hoy Cáncer debe tener cuidado con el alcohol si no quiere acabar cometiendo una… ¡Takao! ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Shintarō se escandalizó al percatarse de que su compañero había pedido una botella de Sake sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la había abierto, se había servido un poco en un vaso y le estaba dando un trago.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — gritó Takao al ver que Midorima intentaba arrebatarle el vaso — Sólo quiero un poco. ¡No me va a pasar nada, Shin-chan!

— ¡No me llames así!

Riko rodó los ojos y suspiró cansada, pero en ese momento Kiyoshi Teppei, que no dejaba de sonreir felizmente como de costumbre, alzó la voz:

— Una vez al año no hace daño, Riko.

— ¡Teppei! — gritó Riko indignada pero Shinji que estaba deseando saborear el Sake, apoyó a _''Corazón de hierro''._

— Venga, Riko —. murmuró con su boca de gato— Sólo es una botella y somos muchos. Incluso están Midorima y Takao. Sería como si bebiésemos un trago cada uno… o un poco más pero no nos afectará.

La entrenadora, al ver que casi todos estaban en su contra, no pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera Kuroko o tú os habíais negado, aunque claro, precisamente_ tú_ estabas centrando toda tu atención en la mesa de Tōō y no en la conversación que estabais manteniendo.

— Hmm, no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero…bueno, está bien. Aunque como perdáis contra Yōsen, no vais a dormir en mucho tiempo.

A Hyuuga se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver el brillo malicioso que irradiaban los ojos de Riko. Takao, por su parte, estaba tan entusiasmado que él mismo decidió servir el Sake. Eso sí, tuvo que pelearse con Midorima mil veces hasta que éste finalmente se rindió y no le puso más impedimentos.

Tú, en cambio, no dejabas de mirar a Aomine que estaba al otro extremo del restaurante y pese a que él era de tez oscura, pudiste percibir que estaba levemente sonrojado.

No podías creer que se hubiera emborrachado.

Tú beberías, _por supuesto…_ pero ibas a controlarte para no terminar como Aomine. Lo que no entendías era por qué tenías tantas ganas de levantarte de la mesa para ir a hablar con él. ¿Con qué excusa, joder? ¿Qué ibas a decirle? La expresión de Aomine dictaba que no le apetecía hablar con nadie y menos contigo. O eso era lo que creías porque sus compañeros de Tōō le hablaban pero él los ignoraba a todos.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, los miembros de tu equipo y tú repusisteis fuerzas y mientras devorabais los platos que os servía el dueño del restaurante _o ''el abuelo''_, _-como habíais decidido llamarle-_ bebisteis Sake.

_Demasiado Sake._

— Será mejor que pida otra botella. ¿O...os parece mal? — comentó Takao, que era el que parecía estar más animado.

Riko esa vez no se negó. Y Midorima… _tampoco._ Ambos habían bebido. Con reticencia pero habían bebido, y habían empezado a notar un hormigueo extrañamente relajante, así que no replicaron.

En cuanto a ti... habías perdido la cuenta de los platos que te habías comido y de lo que habías bebido. Por si fuera poco, sentías mucho calor. Como cuando jugabas en un partido y empezabas a sudar. Habías dicho que ibas a controlarte pero el Sake no te había resultado tan fuerte como esperabas. Tenía buen sabor, después de todo.

Al cabo de un rato, el ambiente se había vuelto más distendido y alegre. Kuroko, repentinamente, había dejado de ser invisible; por algún extraño motivo era el que más llamaba la atención en ese momento y todos habíais empezado a hacer bromas sobre el parecido que tenía con su perro. Takao no dejaba de canturrear y aprovechando que Midorima no estaba de tan mal humor, le había quitado las gafas para probárselas.

Sin embargo, tú estabas ardiendo.

_Más que nunca._

— Joder… — murmuraste llevándote la mano a la cabeza al sentir que te daba vueltas. _No podía ser cierto._ No podías haber terminado tan mal. Quizá influía el hecho de que habías quemado muchas calorías en el partido. Por eso el alcohol te había subido tan rápido. Por no hablar de que habías _entrado en la zona_ y el desgaste había sido aún mayor.

Ahora lo único que querías era refrescarte. _Despejarte._ Así que sin decir nada, retiraste la silla bruscamente, te levantaste sin ser consciente de que te tambaleabas un poco y te encaminaste a los lavabos, dejando al resto comiendo y bebiendo alegremente.

Cuando por fin entraste en el cuarto de baño, te acercaste al lavabo totalmente acalorado, abriste el grifo, y con un movimiento brusco, comenzaste a echarte agua en la cara hasta que te calmaste. Con el rostro empapado y las puntas del pelo algo mojadas, te acercaste a uno de los urinarios. Lo que nunca te esperaste fue que Aomine estuviese allí. Y es que durante los últimos minutos, tú no habías estado tan atento a lo que hacía y lo habías perdido de vista.

Por un momento te quedaste en blanco. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Aomine aún no te había visto así que podías dar media vuelta, largarte y volver cuando él se hubiese marchado, pero… _no querías._ Algo te lo impedía.

En silencio, te acercaste al urinario más cercano, haciendo que Aomine se sobresaltase. Él fruncía el ceño exageradamente y mientras se peleaba con su bragueta ''imaginaria''— _pues llevaba los pantalones de deporte_— se limitó a mirarte, algo ofuscado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Aomine? — preguntaste situándote a su lado, comenzando a bajarte un poco el pantalón.

Aomine no te respondió y el hecho de no hacerte caso, provocó que entornaras los ojos. Te estaba ignorando, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaba tan molesto por haber perdido? Justo cuando despegaste los labios para maldecirle, observaste que Aomine por fin se bajaba los pantalones y empezaba a mear, y tú, sin poder evitarlo, bajaste la mirada y la dejaste estática en una parte específica de su anatomía.

_ Su polla._

No supiste durante cuánto tiempo estuviste fijándote en aquel enorme bulto, pero te habías quedado tan atónito que te olvidaste hasta de lo que ibas a hacer.

— Qué estás mirando, Kagami —. te dijo Aomine esbozando una sonrisa cínica. Él se había sorprendido al verte entrando en el cuarto de baño así que había aparentado estar serio pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en silencio — La tengo más grande que tú si es lo que intentas _averiguar._ Lo siento pero en tamaño no puedes ni podrás ganarme. _Nunca._

Te quedaste sin habla. Completamente perplejo pero no le diste importancia al ver que Aomine estaba tan borracho como tú o incluso peor.

— No pensaba que te molestase tanto la derrota —. murmuraste sin apartar la vista de su polla.

— No estoy molesto. De hecho, me apetece jugar. _Ahora._ Hoy has tenido suerte pero eso no significa que yo vaya a perder _de nuevo._

Tú te reíste suavemente.

— Ahora mismo, tú y yo somos incapaces de jugar. Ni siquiera a un uno contra uno. Al menos a mí, sólo el hecho de mantenerme en pie, me cuesta.

Inmediatamente, Aomine se sacudió la polla, se subió el pantalón, se acercó mucho a ti y sin importarle lo más mínimo que aún no hubieses terminado, te echó el brazo por encima del hombro.

— Reconozco que tu luz ya no es débil, pero...tienes miedo. _Lo sé._ Miedo a perder de nuevo.

Entrecerraste los ojos y cuando te aseguraste de haber terminado, te subiste los pantalones. No es que no te apeteciese jugar. Te sentías ansioso pero… ¿cómo ibas a poder hacerlo en ese estado?

— No han pasado ni dos horas desde que te gané, Aomine—. en ese instante lo agarraste bruscamente de la camiseta y te aproximaste mucho a su rostro— No tengo miedo. Voy a coger el balón de mi bolsa. Espérame fuera. Detrás del restaurante hay una cancha de baloncesto.

Aomine no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreír. _Con arrogancia._ Como solía hacer cada vez que te veía.

Estaba borracho. _Muy borracho._ Pero él quería darte una paliza aunque muriese en el intento.

Tú fuiste el primero en salir del cuarto de baño y te aproximaste a la mesa donde estaban tus compañeros. No pensabas dar explicaciones. Aunque… enseguida te diste cuenta de que te ignoraban por completo. Estaban mucho más centrados en Kuroko en ese momento y no pudiste evitar soltar una amarga risa.

_Quién lo hubiese dicho._

Al ver que, al fondo, Aomine salía por la puerta del restaurante, te apresuraste en coger el balón de tu bolsa de deporte y te encaminaste a la salida.

Aquella noche, hacía frío en la calle. Tanto que tus dedos habían empezado a perder la sensibilidad. Sin embargo, no te molestaba. Lo único que querías era desahogarte y dejar a Aomine con la boca cerrada.

Cuando llegaste a la cancha de baloncesto que había detrás del restaurante, viste que Aomine se había apoyado en uno de los postes, bastante mareado. Y tú te reíste con malicia.

— Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión—. justo entonces le lanzaste el balón, esperando que él lo atrapase pero Aomine tardó en reaccionar.

— Maldito—. te murmuró— Te has aprovechado de que estaba distraído.

Tú lo ignoraste y fuiste corriendo en la dirección que había caído la pelota. Cuando la tuviste en la mano, te acercaste a él y suspiraste.

— ¿De verdad crees que esto es buena idea? Cada vez me encuentro peor.

Aomine se rascó la nuca.

— Podrías inventarte una excusa mejor, Kagami.

Bufaste e intentaste contenerte. Notabas la boca pastosa y comenzabas a sentir frío. No te encontrabas capacitado para jugar en ese momento pero… _lo harías._

_Claro que lo harías._

Porque a quien tenías delante era a Aomine. No a otro, _sino a él._ No podías desaprovechar la oportunidad de jugar, aunque los dos estuvieseis ebrios. No sabías cuándo volvería a suceder algo semejante, así que sin más, adoptaste una postura defensiva, dejaste caer el balón al suelo y comenzaste a botarlo.

Esa vez, Aomine reaccionó con rapidez y cuando vio que lo adelantabas con la intención de ir al poste más cercano para anotar un tanto, se aproximó para bloquearte e impedirte el paso, pero justo entonces, tropezó y te arrolló.

Durante unos segundos, lo único que pudo oírse fue el choque de vuestros cuerpos impactando contra el suelo y el sonido del balón botando hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Aomine había caído sobre ti. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Te estaba aplastando y sin tener ni idea de cómo, su boca había terminado tocando la tuya. Tú permanecías debajo, inmóvil, con la espalda totalmente pegada al suelo y los ojos muy abiertos. Aomine, en cambio, al notar el contacto de tu boca contra la suya, se apartó como si hubiese recibido una descarga e intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caerse sobre ti.

Esa vez, vuestros labios sólo se rozaron pero no os movisteis. _Ninguno de los dos._

— Te has hecho una herida—. susurraste al fijarte en su codo y ver que tenía sangre. Instintivamente alzaste la mano y le tocaste con cuidado. Eras consciente de que Aomine estaba demasiado cerca, de que os habíais _besado_ accidentalmente y eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir para romper el hielo.

Aomine no te escuchó. Nunca te había tenido tan cerca. Notaba tu cuerpo contra el suyo. El calor que desprendías. Las gotas de sudor que caían por tu rostro. _Y tu polla, Kagami._

_Tu polla haciendo presión contra su ingle._

Él, nervioso, se movió un poco, y entonces, la sintió. Directamente contra la suya.

— Apestas a Sake—. te susurró sin dejar de mirarte.

Tú te reíste con ironía.

— Tú también.

Y Aomine se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente se atrevió a decirte:

— Pero…_no me importa._

Te congelaste al ver que se acercaba un centímetro más a tu boca pero antes de que pudieses decir o hacer algo, escuchaste una voz a vuestras espaldas.

—Aomine-kun, ¿qué estáis haciendo tirados en el suelo?— preguntó un Kuroko feliz y sonriente. Hyuuga lo acompañaba.

Aomine se levantó de un salto. Parecía que la mente se le hubiese despejado de golpe. Tú, algo aturdido, también te incorporaste.

— Estábamos jugando al básquet, Tetsu—. espetó Aomine adoptando la misma expresión de siempre y tú asentiste rápidamente, dándole la razón.

Hyuuga enarcó una ceja.

— Pues es la primera vez que veo a dos personas jugar al básquet revolcándose por el suelo. Por no hablar de que el balón está allí—. dijo señalando la pelota que ahora se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cancha— Por cierto, Aomine… tus compañeros se acaban de marchar. Decían que estaban cansados de esperarte. Tu entrenadora era la única que quería quedarse pero los demás se la han llevado casi a la fuerza.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua pero inmediatamente tuvo que apoyarse en tu hombro para no caerse.

— Mierda—. murmuró casi para sí mismo y te miró de reojo— ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros ahora?

Hyuuga saltó rápidamente.

— Vamos a ir a casa de Kagami. Todo el equipo está esperándonos en la entrada del restaurante—. El chico estaba rojo como un tomate maduro. Kuroko en cambio parecía más calmado, como si el alcohol no le hubiese afectado. La única diferencia era que no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¡Ehh!— exclamaste—¡Yo no he dicho nada de ir a mi casa!

Hyuuga intentó ponerse serio.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, Kagami? Lo propusiste antes. Además, ya hemos cenado. No corremos el riesgo de que Riko nos dé de comer. Por cierto, Midorima y Takao también vienen. Alguien ha roto la figura de la suerte de Midorima y él dice que tiene que refugiarse donde sea inmediatamente porque si no, le sucederá el mal augurio del que hoy hablaba su horóscopo y como le he dicho que tu casa está cerca, pues…

— Pues entonces...— lo interrumpió Aomine— Me voy con vosotros. Mi casa queda demasiado lejos y ahora mismo no sé ni dónde estoy. Maldita Satsuki… podría haberme esperado.

Tú te quedaste callado y no fuiste capaz de negarte. En primer lugar, porque no tenías ganas de discutir con Hyuuga ni tampoco con Aomine. Por otra parte, no era tan malo que dos miembros de la generación de los milagros_—__ sin contar a Kuroko__—_ fuesen a tu casa.

— Está bien—. suspiraste mientras ayudabas a Aomine a caminar— Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde. Hace frío.

— No pienso volver a beber Sake nunca más—. te susurró Aomine— Es horrible.

Una vez que llegasteis a la entrada del restaurante y os asegurasteis de pagar todo lo que habíais consumido, Riko, los jugadores de Seirin, Takao, Midorima y Aomine decidieron seguirte hasta su casa. Sin embargo, cuando visteis que el remolque de Midorima estaba aparcado en la puerta, todos os abalanzasteis sobre él y Takao intentó pedalear pero el carro no se movió, y sin poder soportar tanto peso, se rompió, así que no tuvisteis más remedio que ir andando.

Cuando por fin llegasteis a tu casa y pudisteis cobijaros del frío, muchos de tus amigos suspiraron aliviados. Midorima era el único que tenía mala cara, pues su suerte estaba siendo nefasta ese día. Tú cerraste con llave la puerta de la entrada y les señalaste el sofá para que se sentasen. Repentinamente, había empezado a llover. Hyuuga y el resto soltaron las bolsas de deporte en tu salón, completamente atónitos.

— ¡Es enorme!— exclamaron al unísono.

— Kagami, ¿vives aquí solo?— te preguntó uno de los miembros del equipo.

Tú te encogiste de hombros.

— Hmm...se supone que debería vivir con mi padre.

Kuroko, sin expresión alguna, carraspeó.

— Kagami-kun, después de todo eres despreciable. Voy a tener que dejar de ser tu sombra.

Entrecerraste los ojos pero todos los demás se rieron.

Todos, _salvo Midorima. _

Parecías haberte relajado un poco hasta que recordaste que no estabas solo. Alex seguía allí y dedujiste que estaba durmiendo en tu habitación porque acababas de escuchar a Shinji gritar y era el único que había desaparecido del salón, así que no tendrías más remedio que presentarla al resto del equipo.

En ese momento, Alex salió de la habitación algo adormilada y al verte, se abalanzó sobre ti y te dio un beso en la boca. Justo ahí, recordaste lo que había ocurrido con Aomine. ¿Por qué? Querías distraerte, joder. Olvidarte de que lo habías tenido encima restregándose contra tu cuerpo, rozándote sutilmente los labios sin pretenderlo. _Pero no podías..._ Sabías que había sido un accidente, algo que le podía haber ocurrido a cualquiera, y aún así, no lograbas sacártelo de la cabeza.

_Habías sentido su polla contra la tuya._ No era algo que pudieras olvidar fácilmente.

Una vez que presentaste tu entrenadora de Estados Unidos a todos, buscaste algunas mantas y las pusiste en el suelo del salón para que todos pudiesen dormir allí. En cuanto a los pijamas, tus amigos tendrían que dormir en ropa interior porque los únicos que tenías, estaban sucios.

Escuchabas los comentarios de Hyuuga, Teppei y Shinji, que soltaban de vez en cuando como: — _La decoración es simple. Pesas y revistas. Kagami sólo vive para comer, dormir y el baloncesto_—pero tú sólo te limitaste a fruncir el ceño y seguiste buscando lo que necesitabas mientras oías el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia cayendo.

Pasó largo rato hasta que todos fuisteis relajándoos y quedándoos dormidos. El salón estaba a oscuras, Alex se había quedado allí con vosotros porque había congeniado con Riko, y Midorima, malhumorado, no dejaba de removerse entre las mantas intentando arrebatárselas a Takao, que estaba tumbado junto a él.

Pero tú no podías dormir. Aún notabas el calor. Ese calor abrasador que te estaba asfixiando. Te habías quitado la camiseta y sólo te habías dejado los calzoncillos pero aún así, tuviste que abrirte paso entre el lío de mantas y piernas y salir al balcón para despejarte un poco. La lluvia había cesado y sólo unas pocas nubes cubrían la luna. Estabas cansado, así que apoyaste los codos sobre la barandilla del balcón y bostezaste.

— Qué estás haciendo—. preguntó de repente una voz a tus espaldas.

Miraste rápidamente de soslayo y viste que Aomine estaba plantado en la puerta del balcón, sin camiseta, dejando a relucir sus marcados abdominales.

— No puedo dormir. Me siento agobiado y tengo demasiado calor. _Estoy en llamas._

Aomine se quedó en silencio, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada era fría, impenetrable y tú no fuiste capaz de descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

— Yo me siento igual—. te dijo humedeciéndose los labios— Además, no consigo sacarme el partido de hoy de la maldita cabeza.

Tú lo observaste y cuando quisiste darte cuenta estabas clavándole la mirada ahí abajo. En sus calzoncillos.

_En su polla._

Él tenía una gran erección que tú pudiste percibir a simple vista y entonces volviste a recordar el beso. No sabías por qué le estabas dando tanta importancia ni tampoco por qué Aomine estaba excitado pero pensaste que quizá era por el hecho de que había dos chicas durmiendo entre las mantas y sólo llevaban ropa interior. No podía ser por otra razón.

_No debías darle más vueltas._

— Tu herida está peor—. carraspeaste intentando distraerte e inmediatamente te acercaste a él y con un movimiento brusco, lo agarraste del brazo para llevarlo al cuarto de baño.

Aomine intentó forcejear mientras tú lo arrastrabas por el oscuro pasillo.

— No necesito tu ayuda. Esto no es nada, Kagami.

Lo ignoraste y cuando por fin lo metiste en el cuarto de baño, lo soltaste de forma áspera.

— Si no te la desinfectas, te molestará cuando volvamos a jugar al básquet, idiota.

Aomine te miró a los ojos, muy serio.

— ¿Volvamos? No pensaba que tuvieras tantas ganas de jugar de nuevo contra mí después del desastre de esta noche.

Tú comenzaste a maldecirle por lo bajo pero aún así cogiste algodón, una botella de alcohol y comenzaste a esparcir el líquido por su herida, haciendo que Aomine rabiase de dolor.

— ¿El desastre de esta noche? Tú has sido el que ha tropezado. El que se ha caído sobre mí. El que…me ha _besado_—. espetaste mientras aplastabas el algodón contra su herida.

Aomine se zafó de tu agarre violentamente y se acercó mucho a ti.

— Y tú me has restregado la polla. No sé qué es peor.

Diste un paso al frente para dar más énfasis a tus palabras.

— Estabas tumbado encima de mí. No he podido hacer nada, imbécil. Además, te has movido y estoy seguro de que lo has hecho a conciencia.

Aomine apretó los dientes y también dio un paso al frente.

— Porque intentaba levantarme, maldito.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué estás empalmado ahora?— lo dijiste sin pensar en las consecuencias pero nada más salir aquellas palabras de tus labios, te arrepentiste. No tenías que haberlo dicho, joder. Te habías sonrojado y tu rostro había adquirido el tono de tu cabello.

Aomine empezó a reírse con voz ronca. Más ronca de lo habitual.

— Qué te hace tanta gracia—. murmuraste bastante molesto.

— No estoy así por ti—. te espetó Aomine con las mejillas algo coloradas— Estoy borracho y... _cachondo_. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

— Yo también estoy borracho y no me he empalmado.

Aomine volvió a reírse.

— Qué—. escupiste frustrado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mírate, Kagami.

Algo confuso, bajaste la mirada, despacio, con miedo, y cuando por fin lo hiciste, viste que tenías una enorme erección. Por un momento te quedaste bloqueado, totalmente indignado y abochornado, hasta que volviste a escuchar aquella risa ronca que estaba sacándote de quicio.

— Deja de reírte—. lo advertiste muy serio y lo agarraste de los hombros— Maldito, no tiene gracia.

— Sí la tiene—. comentó Aomine. Ninguno de los dos os habíais percatado, pero estabais demasiado cerca.

Demasiado juntos.

_Demasiado pegados._

Tú te aproximaste un poco más.

— Cállate de una vez.

Pero daban igual tus amenazas porque Aomine seguía riéndose de ti. Seguía con esa expresión de satisfacción que hacía que tú te enfurecieses cada vez más, y como no pudiste continuar soportándolo, lo empujaste violentamente, pero como había un poco de alcohol derramado por el suelo, resbalaste y caíste sobre él, provocando que los dos os estampaseis contra el lavabo.

_Silencio._

_Y el sonido de vuestras respiraciones agitadas llenando el vacío de la habitación._

— Ahora…tú eres el que está encima, Kagami—. musitó Aomine clavándote la mirada con intensidad.

No fuiste capaz de contestar. Tu respiración se había vuelto pesada y habías comenzado a jadear. Sentías tu pulso acelerado y el miedo se había adueñado de ti. Aomine estaba demasiado cerca y volvías a notar su erección contra tu cuerpo. Te sentías demasiado confuso. Abrumado por todo lo sucedido. Tu mente te decía una cosa pero tu cuerpo te pedía otra, y cuando quisiste darte cuenta habías bajado los párpados poco a poco y estabas rozando los labios de Aomine.

— Qué estás haciendo—. te murmuró al notar la suavidad de tu boca contra la suya. Aomine estaba anonadado. No sólo porque estuvieses a punto de besarle, sino porque él no se había apartado ni planeaba hacerlo.

Tú suspiraste contra su boca y alzaste las manos muy despacio para sujetarle de los brazos.

— No lo sé. No tengo ni idea.

Y ya no hubo más preguntas o respuestas. Acariciaste sus labios sutilmente, sin atreverte demasiado en un principio porque después de todo, no tenías ni puñetera idea de lo que había que hacer. Alex siempre te besaba pero aquello era diferente y lo supiste en el momento en que intentaste meter la lengua en la boca de Aomine.

Él se quedó inmóvil, sin ser capaz de entreabrir los labios pero cuando notó las insistentes e irresistibles súplicas de tu lengua para que le dejases entrar, no pudo hacer nada, y se dejó llevar.

El beso se volvió más agresivo. Más ardiente. _Más húmedo…_ hasta que os detuvisteis totalmente fuera de sí.

Tú sólo paraste unos segundos y entonces volviste a lamer, a mordisquear, a succionar, pero esa vez comenzaste a arrastrar a Aomine en la oscuridad del pasillo, a ciegas, sin preocuparte contra qué os estampabais, hasta que por fin llegasteis a tu cuarto.

Ambos caísteis sobre la cama.

Tú estabas debajo. _Aomine encima._

— La puerta está abierta—. te murmuró él entre beso y beso— Joder, van a escucharnos.

Volviste a atrapar sus labios dejándole en silencio y comenzaste a pasar las manos por su torso, acariciando todos y cada uno de sus abdominales. En un principio, deslizaste sus manos sin atreverte demasiado a llegar más allá hasta que finalmente lograste reunir la confianza necesaria y diste el salto.

— Pues entonces...deja de hablar—. susurraste metiendo la mano suavemente en su ropa interior.

Aomine, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón y la rodilla entre tus piernas, soltó un gemido al notar tu mano caliente deslizándose por su piel, cada vez más abajo. _Se sentía excitado._ Nunca lo había estado tanto.

Él se había masturbado. _Muchas veces._ Porque solía comprarse revistas porno y esconderlas debajo de su cama para cuando estaba solo por las noches. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que precisamente un tío se la acabaría tocando, y menos aún, que fueses _tú._

Aún así, no pudo impedírtelo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y él no quería parar. En ese momento jadeó ligeramente al sentir tu tacto. Tu mano deslizándose por su dura polla. _De arriba abajo._ Una y otra vez. Con más presión en cada sacudida.

Aomine tenía la sensación de que acabaría corriéndose de un momento a otro pero aún no iba a hacerlo. Estaba sintiendo demasiado placer y el corazón le latía desbocado.

Quería. _Ansiaba._ Necesitaba que tú sintieses lo mismo.

Sin romper el beso, se pegó un poco más a ti y comenzó a deslizar la mano por tu cuerpo, bajando desde tu cuello y pasando la punta de los dedos por tu pezón hasta detenerse en tu abdomen.

Te sorprendiste cuando notaste que Aomine, sin apartarse de tus labios, había comenzado a deslizar la mano bajo tus calzoncillos para tocarte la polla._ Para darte placer._

Para que los dos pudieseis disfrutar_ a la vez._

No sabías lo que iba a ocurrir por la mañana porque ahora estabas sintiendo tal vorágine de emociones que te superaba por completo. Nunca te habías fijado en Aomine de esa forma. Lo habías odiado durante mucho tiempo por haberte hundido. Por haberte hecho experimentar el sabor ácido de la derrota.

Aomine era el único que te había enfurecido hasta sacarte de tus casillas. El único que había logrado que perdieses la razón hasta el límite de querer follártelo.

_Porque era cierto._ Querías hacerlo con él, aunque fuese tu rival. Aunque fuese un tío.

Aunque fuese Aomine de la generación de Milagros.

Con avidez, comenzaste a aumentar el ritmo de las sacudidas e inmediatamente notaste que él también hacía más presión en tu polla. Estabais gimiendo, jadeando, sudando, deleitándoos el uno con el otro, hasta que Aomine se apartó un centímetro de tus labios humedecidos, sin dejar de rozarlos.

_Sin dejar de mover la mano._

La lujuria lo estaba cegando, tanto que inconscientemente había apretado los músculos del estómago, haciendo que los abdominales se le marcasen aún más. Aomine necesitaba correrse. _Antes de seguir._ Porque estaba claro que aquello iba a seguir.

Durante horas.

_Durante toda la maldita noche._

Notaba los espasmos de su orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo, estaba a punto de explotar y sentía aquel placentero y húmedo calor en la punta de la polla. Lo único que necesitaba era que tú movieses la mano una vez más.

_Sólo una vez más._

Pero justo entonces, cuando Aomine y tú estabais al borde de alcanzar el éxtasis, alguien encendió la luz de la habitación.

Aomine abrió los ojos de par en par, eyaculando sin poder contenerse y tú, por instinto, agarraste velozmente la sábana de la cama y la echaste por encima de vuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Durante unos momentos, el silencio fue ensordecedor.

_Agobiante._

_Tenso._

Y cuando por fin tuvisteis valor suficiente como para atreveros a mirar a quién os había interrumpido, visteis que Midorima estaba apoyado contra el interruptor de la luz, prácticamente desnudo.

_Pero no iba solo._

Takao estaba sobre él, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, con el rostro hundido en su cuello y abrazado a su cintura.

Aomine y tú no podías creer lo que estabais viendo pero no erais los únicos. Midorima y Takao os miraban con estupor, sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que de pronto, como si hubiese ocurrido por arte de magia, como si hubierais estado perfectamente sincronizados, todos gritasteis a la vez:

— ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡La culpa la tiene el Sake!

* * *

**Nota**

Et voilá! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Tomates..._o Sake_? Es mi primer intento de _yaoi_ así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Me ha costado horrores escribirlo porque me entraba la risa tonta y no podía parar. Eso sí, he sido muy mala con Aomine y Kagami por dejarlos así pero quién sabe... puede que Midorima y Takao se unan a la fiesta... xDDD Es coña. Ya en serio, ¿por qué habrán entrado Shintarō y Kazunari en el cuarto de Taiga? ¿Qué pretendían hacer esos dos? ¡OMFG! Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;)

¡Espero que os haya gustado este **one-shot**! Ya me contaréis... Un beso muy grande a todas y..**.¡hasta pronto!**

_**- tyna fest-**_


End file.
